Cinta Simpul Mati
by Chocomato
Summary: Biarlah cinta kita erat bagai simpul mati. Misteri bagai sandi rumput. Sekokoh bagai prioneering. Ku ingin engkau tahu. Besarnya rasa cintaku. Menyala bagai api unggun. Abadi seperti cikal di dadaku. DAEJAE


**Cinta Simpul Mati**

**Author : Chocomato**

**Genre : Boys Love, Random (?)**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae**

**Other : BAP/BTS member**

**Summary : Jung Daehyun jatuh cinta pada Yoo Youngjae di bumi perkemahan. Mereka berdua bertemu di jalan setapak yang memisahkan dua tenda masing-masing. Berjabat tangan dan saling jatuh cinta. Apakah cinta mereka bisa seerat simpul mati?**

**Note : Sumpah ini random banget demi apa. Choco pengen banget nulis kisah cinta mereka dari lagu L.O Band Lampung yang judulnya Cinta Simpul Mati. Dan maaf sekali untuk para readers, Choco ini anak pramuka /ketahuan/ dan nggak bisa menghindari hasrat menulis Choco yang membara /asek/ Pokoknya kalau nggak suka atau nggak nyambung, close aja yah, daripada keselek api unggun Choco ntar kena ganti rugi (?)**

**P/S : Bacanya sambil denger lagunya ya, enak lho. Yang anak pramuka pasti jleb ndengerin lagu itu. Nyess banget deh dijamin /malah promosi/?**

* * *

><p><em>Berawal dari kutatap matamu<em>

_Dan kau jabatkan tanganmu_

_Tuk saling berkenalan_

_Getaran cinta kian terus membelenggu_

_Kurasa ku 'tlah jatuh cinta_

_Di perkemahan ini_

* * *

><p>"Jung Daehyun, tolong angkat kayu bakar yang ada di dekat pohon itu, kita harus bergegas sebelum malam!"<p>

Anak lelaki bertubuh tegap itu berlari kecil ke arah pohon ek berada. Di bawahnya terdapat tumpukan kayu bakar yang sangat banyak. Diraupnya beberapa ke dalam dekapannya dan kembali ke arah tendanya berada.

"_Seonsaengnim_, ini diletakkan di mana?" tanya Daehyun pada gurunya yang masih sibuk mengatur anak didiknya ini dan itu.

"Taruh di dekat peralatan masak saja, oh iya, saat upacara pembukaan nanti kau bertugas untuk mengecek kelengkapan adik-adik kelasmu. Mengerti?" jawab Yongguk _seonsaengnim_ panjang lebar.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk paham dan meletakkan kayu bakar di tangannya ke dekat alat peralatan memasak. Dia melirik ke sekeliling. Malam ini adalah malam Minggu. Sabtu sore, pihak sekolahnya sudah merencanakan untuk mengadakan kemah tahunan di bumi perkemahan tak jauh dari lokasi sekolah yang bertujuan untuk melatih kedisiplinan setiap siswa.

Dan di sinilah Daehyun. Sebagai senior dia harus mempersiapkan semuanya matang-matang. Seperti tenda, peralatan memasak, kayu bakar, peralatan tidur, maupun peralatan kepramukaan lainnya. Untuk masalah kepramukaaan, hanya siswa yang mengikuti ekskul ini yang punya banyak kegiatan.

Selebihnya, mereka hanya diwajibkan untuk ikut berkemah, tidak harus mengikuti acara kepramukaan yang kebetulan memang anggotanya hanya puluhan orang saja. Berbeda dengan ekskul musik atau olahraga yang anggotanya nyaris ratusan.

"Dae_-ya_, kau sudah membereskan semuanya?" Seokjin yang baru saja pulang mengambil air dari mata air terdekat menepuk pelan bahu Daehyun.

"Sudah. Tapi aku belum mengecek tenda yang lain. Aku lelah," keluh Daehyun sembari menggerakkan punggungnya ke kanan dan kiri seolah tubuhnya sudah sangat pegal.

"Kau ini… tidak biasanya kau begini, kau sakit?" tanya Seokjin khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya aku butuh istirahat. Kau mau membantuku mengecek tenda anak-anak lain?" mohon Daehyun lengkap dengan bibir ditekuk ke bawah, memelas.

"Astaga, kau tidak tahu rasanya mengambil air dari puncak gunung?" Seokjin menenteng ember besar di sebelah kirinya dan mendengus pelan.

"Ayolah, itu sebentar kok. Lagipula anak-anak yang lain sedang santai-santai," sergah Daehyun sembari menunjuk beberapa teman sekelasnya mulai dari Suga, Himchan, Hoseok, bahkan si pemimpin pasukan pertama atau pratama, Kim Namjoon yang malah sibuk tertawa-tawa di atas rerumputan.

"Baiklah, tapi ini kau yang bawa ke Yongguk _seonsaengnim_, ya," Seokjin menyodorkan ember berisi air penuh ke Daehyun dan segera melengos pergi.

"KIM SEOKJIN!" dan Daehyun pun menurunkan bahunya sebal.

* * *

><p>Daehyun berjalan malas dari pleton satu ke pleton yang lain. Mengecek perlengkapan setiap adik kelasnya. Mulai dari baret, tali temali, hingga tanda kecakapan di lengan kanan dan kiri. Sebenarnya dia tidak benci pada hal-hal kepramukaan karena pada dasarnya dia cinta pramuka.<p>

Tapi ini? Oh ayolah, ini malam akhir tahun dan waktunya dia habiskan untuk menjadi sukarelawan kemah tahunan seperti ini? Ingin rasanya dia kabur dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan melepas penat bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Kegiatan ini terlalu mengikat.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak membawa baret?" Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya ketia ekor matanya melirik pada seorang anak lelaki yang tidak mengenakan baret di kepalanya.

"T-tidak _sunbaenim_, a-aku terburu-buru tadi," jawabnya dengan kepala menunduk dan ketakutan.

Daehyun tersenyum dan menatap tingkah menggemaskan anak lelaki itu. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah membanjiri pelipisnya. Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan luas berada, upacara pembukaan akan segera dimulai. Tanpa banyak kata, Daehyun meraih lengan kanan anak lelaki tadi.

"Ikut aku dan jangan takut,"

* * *

><p>"Namaku Yoo Youngjae. Kalau <em>sunbae<em>? Nama _sunbae_ siapa?" Youngjae, anak lelaki tadi mengulurkan tangannya pada Daehyun yang tengah mematung.

"_Sunbae_?"

"A-ah ya. Namaku Jung Daehyun. Jangan panggil _sunbae_. Kau terlalu kaku, hahaha. Panggil saja _hyung_," jawab Daehyun asal dan menyambut uluran tangan Youngjae.

"Eum… Terimakasih karena sudah meminjamkan baretmu, _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Bahkan rasa terimakasih belum cukup untuk mewakili semuanya," Youngjae membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Seharusnya memang aku tidak boleh begitu. Pramuka tidak boleh ceroboh. Tapi apa boleh buat, tampangmu itu membuat hatiku tergugah untuk menolong," ungkap Daehyun.

"Maksud hyung tampangku ini menyedihkan?" gerutu Youngjae.

Daehyun tercekat melihat Youngjae yang tengah bersungut-sungut dengan ekspresi menggemaskannya. Pipinya yang putih pucat itu seolah menghipnotis mata seorang Jung Daehyun karena terpaan cahaya bulan malam ini.

Di jalan setapak yang memisahkan tenda dua kubu, antara senior dan junior, Daehyun dan Youngjae masih dalam keadaan tangan yang saling mengait. Efek dari jabat tangan yang kurang memuaskan, sepertinya. Reflek Daehyun mengundurkan tangannya dan salah tingkah.

"M-maaf," ujar Daehyun canggung.

"Y-ya. Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_,"

Dan suasana menjadi lebih canggung dari yang mereka berdua bayangkan. Daehyun sedaritadi berusaha mengontrol diri untuk menahan gejolak dan letupan-letupan aneh di dadanya. Bahkan Youngjae kini menundukkan kepalanya karena terlalu malu berlama-lama dengan Daehyun.

"Youngjae_-ah_," panggil Daehyun lirih.

Youngjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Daehyun takut-takut. Dia mengira akan dimarahi karena sikapnya yang sok kenal dan sok dekat dengan senior, atau masalah karena dia tidak membawa baret selama kemah berlangsung, padahal dia adalah anggota kepramukaan.

"Dengarkan aku," lanjut Daehyun membuat nafas Youngjae tersendat.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Daehyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Youngjae yang masih mematung. Diraihnya tangan kurus Youngjae untuk meraba dadanya yang kini tengah berdetak hebat.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

Youngjae merutuki suara berat Daehyun yang malah membuat dadanya ikut berdebar keras. Dia bukan tipe orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa itu perasaan. Apalagi untuk yang seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Dan Youngjae hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika lengan Daehyun melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_,"

Suasana yang canggung kini berubah menjadi kaku. Parah. Jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Namun mereka berdua melupakan di situasi apakah sekarang. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menghentikan setiap detak-detak jantung mereka yang seolah tengah berlomba adu kecepatan.

* * *

><p>'<em>Tlah kukatakan <em>

_Besarnya rasa cintaku_

_Dan kau pun tersipu malu_

_Dan kau balas cintaku_

_Baret dan kacu diam jadi saksi bisu_

_Kurasa ku 'tlah jatuh cinta _

_Di bumi perkemahan_

* * *

><p>Youngjae menggerutu pelan ketika memasuki pos sandi dan morse. Sungguh dia sudah melupakan semua yang telah dia pelajari di semester awal ketika pertamakali dia mengikuti ekskul kepramukaan.<p>

Sandi-sandi berujud titik, strip, dan garis itu membuatnya pusing. Dia berani bertaruh, lebih baik mengerjakan ratusan soal matematika yang jawabannya hanya itu-itu saja daripada menghafal sandi-sandi dan kode aneh seperti ini.

Terpaksa dia memulai semuanya dari awal. Dia membuka notes kecil yang disimpan di saku bajunya. Titik, strip, dan garis bertebaran di halaman notesnya. Baru meliriknya sekilas sudah membuatnya pusing, apalagi menghafalkannya ulang.

"Ayolah Yoo Youngjae, kau harus bisa," Youngjae memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan pena untuk membangkitkan semangatnya yang hilang karena akhir tahun ini dia terpaksa terperangkap di perkemahan tahunan.

"Sudah siap?" seseorang mengagetkan Youngjae dari kegiatan menghafal ulang sandi dan morse di notesnya.

"A-ah, Daehyun _hyung_," dan Youngjae hanya bisa membalasnya canggung. Jadi, penjaga pos sandi dan morse ini Jung Daehyun? Bagus. Mungkin dia bisa meminta sedikit toleransi seperti berpura-pura sakit atau apa.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Cepat kerjakan soal yang ada di kertas ini, lalu hasilnya berikan padaku," Daehyun menggandeng Youngjae ke dalam pos dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi sandi dan kode-kode aneh di mata Youngjae.

"Astaga, ini membuatku pusing," keluh Youngjae sambil mengangkat kertas di tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku mendengarnya, Yoo Youngjae," tegur Daehyun.

Youngjae kembali bersungut-sungut dan mulai menerjemahkan sandi-sandi di kertas tadi. Mulai dari sandi kotak, sampai sandi rumput.

Tunggu.

Sandi rumput?

Ohh, bertambah pula rasa pusing Yoo Youngjae.

"Seingatku ini dibaca S, lalu yang ini A, R, A, N, G, eum… H, A,E… apa ya? Y.. O.. Eh? Apa ini, _saranghaeyo_?" Youngjae terpaku memandang hasil kerjanya membentuk kalimat-kalimat aneh.

_Daehyun hyung, kau sangat tampan. Saranghaeyo._

"Aku tampan?"

Rasanya Youngjae ingin menghancurkan otaknya yang katanya cerdas itu hidup-hidup. Bagaimana bisa dia seperti ini? Tapi yang dia ketahui hanyalah itu. Sandi-sandi itu memang nyatanya berartikan kata itu.

"Kerja bagus Yoo Youngjae. Kau pintar juga," Daehyun terkekeh dan melipat kertas di tangannya dengan gemas.

"Aku yang sengaja membuatnya," lanjut Daehyun dan langsung disapa suara nafas lega Youngjae.

"Kupikir otakku bermasalah," tebak Youngjae.

Daehyun terbahak dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Youngjae.

"Kau tahu ini?" tanya Daehyun sembari mengeluarkan benda putih panjang dari sakunya.

"Tali?" sahut Youngjae bingung.

"Kau anak pramuka, kan?"

Youngjae mengangguk bersemangat dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ternyata Daehyun tahu juga jika dia anak pramuka. Padahal dia jarang melihat Daehyun, mungkin begitupula sebaliknya.

"Coba buat simpul mati," titah Daehyun.

Youngjae mengernyit, "Itu saja?"

Daehyun mengangguk mengiyakan dan menyodorkan tali tadi pada Youngjae. Segera saja tangan lincah Youngjae merangkai tali tadi menjadi untaian-untaian. Jadilah simpul mati. Simpul yang tidak bisa dilepas jika ditarik secara asal-asalan.

"Kemarikan,"

Youngjae menyerahkan hasil karyanya pada Daehyun dengan rasa penasaran. Daehyun mengangkat simpul mati tadi tepat di depannya dan Youngjae.

"Aku ingin cinta kita seerat simpul mati. Bisakah?"

_BLUSH…_

Sontak rona merah muda menghiasi wajah menggemaskan Youngjae. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali melirik Daehyun yang malah tertawa keras, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tengah mengerjakan soal di kertas yang diberikan Hoseok menjadi terganggu.

"Maaf," ujar Daehyun pada Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Jika mau berpacaran di luar, aku sedang sibuk mengurusi para junior, mengertilah sedikit Jung Daehyun," amuk Himchan dengan berkacak pinggang.

Tanpa mendengar ocehan Himchan lebih lanjut, Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae untuk keluar pos sandi dan morse.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, bisakah cinta kita seerat simpul mati?" tanya Daehyun ketika mereka sudah berada tepat di bawah pohon ek.

"Y-ya, kuharap begitu," jawab Youngjae malu-malu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Yoo Youngjae?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutku kau cantik,"

Ohhh, Youngjae benar-benar ingin melempar Daehyun dengan peralatan masak yang ada. Sekarang dia sudah terlalu malu untuk bergombal ria!

"Dan soal sandi rumput itu… Kupikir kau tidak akan bisa memecahkannya karena sandi rumput dipenuhi dengan misteri, tapi nyatanya kau bisa. Aku mencoba mencari kalimat yang pas untukmu, itu saja," aku Daehyun lirih.

"Lalu?"

"Kau… mencintaiku, kan?"

Youngjae mengernyit. Kenapa Daehyun mempertanyakan perasaannya? Bukankah pada malam itu dia sudah mengungkapkan semuanya? Ketika pertamakalinya Daehyun memberikan tatapannya, sentuhan di tangannya, berbicara dengannya, mengasak lembut rambutnya, mencubit pipinya, dan sialnya, mencuri ciuman di bibirnya. Malam itu, ya malam itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Daehyun. Benar-benar mencintaimu,"

Daehyun tersenyum lebar dan merengkuh Youngjae untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Simpul mati karya Youngjae masih tersimpan rapi hingga kini di saku celana pramukanya. Tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh simpul mati yang lain.

* * *

><p>Malamnya, semua siswa berkumpul di lapangan untuk mengikuti kegiatan api unggun, kegiatan terakhir sebelum besok paginya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Parahnya, malam kali ini adalah malam tahun baru. Itu tandanya, mereka mengalami pergantian tahun di bumi perkemahan. Mimpi buruk bagi pembenci pramuka, namun sebaliknya bagi pecandu pramuka.<p>

"Youngjae-ah," lagi-lagi suara berat Daehyun menyapa pendengaran Youngjae.

Youngjae terdiam ketika Daehyun memakaikan syal kuning hingga hidungnya. Dia tersenyum tampan dan menenteng gitar di tangan kanannya.

"Bisa kita bernyanyi bersama malam ini?" tanya Daehyun.

Zelo yang berada di samping Youngjae segera menyenggol lengan Youngjae gemas dan berbisik, "Terima saja ajakannya, ayo…"

Youngjae mengangguk kecil dan dihadiahi kecupan lembut di dahinya. Membuat pipinya yang selalu merona itu tambah merona merah. Sangat merah.

Mereka berdua bernyanyi diiringi suara ceria seluruh siwa satu sekolah yang mengelilingi api unggun malam itu. Menyemarakkan malam tahun baru meskipun tanpa kembang api atau pesta berbekyu di atap rumah.

* * *

><p><em>Biarlah cinta kita erat bagai simpul mati<em>

_Misteri bagai sandi rumput _

_Sekokoh bagai prioneering_

_Ku ingin engkau tahu_

_Besarnya rasa cintaku_

_Menyala bagai api unggun_

_Abadi seperti cikal di dadaku_

* * *

><p><strong>END :3<strong>

**Tepuk pramuka prok prok prok! Wkwkwk, aduh ini apa sih absurd banget. Nggak tahu ini namanya fanfic, drabble, atau apalah. Ini singkat, oneshot, dan hasil pemikiran-pemikiran aneh Choco selama jadi anak pramuka dan ngisi SKU ke sana-sini /aseeekk/ Yaudah lah ya, pokoknya ini cerita ter-absurd yang Choco ketik -_- Selebihnya readers-nim harap review yaaakkk ^O^**


End file.
